


Sherlollipops - Faces In A Locket

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [183]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Little bit of angst, Sherlolly - Freeform, but with the requisite happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writeaboutnowblr on tumblr posted this prompt: “Inside the locket were two pictures.  One was mine.  The other was a stranger.”</p>
<p>Sherlollycafe (also on tumblr) said: PROMPT!</p>
<p>I heard, and I obeyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Faces In A Locket

**Author's Note:**

> This in first person, sorry about that, but it went with the prompt. At least it's short!

Inside the locket were two pictures.  One was mine.  The other was a stranger.

I’d never seen his face before, I know I hadn’t; it was far too distinctive. Not a face that would fade into a crowd, not with those sensuous lips, those sharp cheekbones and piercing blue - or were they green? - eyes. The dark curls brought a sudden sense-memory to my fingertips; had I ever run my hands through that hair, felt it against my skin?

“Anything?”

The voice behind me was as carefully neutral as always, and I almost snapped out a ‘no’, but I paused, arrested again by those cat-shaped eyes. “Something,” I admitted hesitantly. I traced my finger over the small photograph. “This man…what’s his name?”

“Do you actually want me to tell you, or do you want to give it some time and see if it comes back to you?”

Ugh, could she never stop being a therapist? Well, no, of course she couldn’t. “Um, wait and see, I guess,” I finally said. I snapped the locket closed, turned back to Ella’s patient face. “I think that’s enough for today. Can we go back to the hospital now?”

She nodded, hiding any disappointment  behind the professional facade that sometimes kept me sane and sometimes made me want to scream.

As we exited the flat I’d been told belonged to me, however, the sight of a man standing on the pavement, hunched into a Belstaff coat far too warm for the day and smoking a cigarette caught my attention. “Sherlock!” I snapped angrily. “You know you’re not supposed to…” I fell silent as I heard both Ella and the man - Sherlock - gasp. He stared at me, and I saw again those gorgeous blue-green eyes, the sharp cheekbones - even sharper now in the thinness of his face - and the full, sensuous lips. Lips I’d kissed so many times before the accident…with a soft cry I ran into his arms, feeling him hold me tightly to him, tight enough to feel his pounding heartbeat.

“Molly,” he whispered. “Is it…do you really…know me?”

I was laughing and crying as I looked up at him, tracing wondering fingers over his cheeks, wiping away the small trickles of tears that had escaped the corners of his eyes. “Sherlock Holmes,” I said firmly as my newly-returned memories threatened to overwhelm me. I was clutching his lapels in both hands as if they were the only things keeping me anchored in place. “You’re Sherlock Holmes and I’m Molly Hooper…and I finally know who that is.” I smiled, my first real smile in months. “And I know that I love you,” I added in a whisper.

“My Molly,” he whispered back, smiling so widely his cheeks must have hurt. “Thank God you’ve come back to us - to me,” he amended, then lowered his head as if to kiss me. At the last second, however, he hesitated, until I grabbed those gorgeous curls and pulled him closer, crushing my lips against his his, kissing him until we were both dizzy and breathless, Ella Thompson all but forgotten in the joyous reunion.

I still had a long way to go in my recovery, but being back in Sherlock’s arms…ah, what a wonderful first step on that journey.


End file.
